northornfandomcom-20200213-history
Leightend Light Rail
The Leightend Light Rail (LLR) is an automated light rail network, operated by Leightend Transport (LT). The LLR opened in 1983 to ease congestion on bus lines in the Leightend area. It currently runs from Derham in the North and Lyons Manor in the East to Wickton in the West. 2 Extensions are currently underway, one from Derham to Derham Center and from Leightend Central to Wyldton in the South. History The first railway station in Leightend was built in 1907, current day Central Station. In the 1980s, an automated railway to connect commuters to the main station from suburbs was proposed. On 27th September 1971, the initial plans were confirmed and construction began on what would be called the Leightend Light Railway. Finally, after tons of issues (including a fire), the first section of the LLR from Wickton to Brunswick Wharf opened in 1983 to the public. First Extension In 1987, the network was already nearing capacity, so more trains were ordered along with an extension to Dayend (on the current day Derham Branch). This branch went under the line to Brunswick Wharf and the railway line to Northorn. Lyons Extension In 1990, the suburbs of Lyons' population was at an all time high, so, to deal with demand on local bus routes, the LLR was extended to Lyons Manor with one intermediate station at Brunton before going underground for the first time, other than the tunnel between Willow Village and Rutton. So far, the stations on the LLR had fairly basic facilities. The only thing that they all had in common were the lifts, providing step free access to all stations. However, with the extension to Lyons Manor, all stations got new train departure boards, New signage and a lick of paint. Derham Extension Because of developments, the need of cheaper housing in the Leightend general area was rising, so people moved further out from the central area. To cater to demand, an extension was proposed from Dayend to the developing area of Derham. This added 3 new stations, one of which (Wickley) was underground for the first time. The line to Derham first opened on the 9th of November 1997. Derham Station had a unique design, with only one platform and a balloon loop which took trains back round towards Wickton. Wyldton Extension One of the longest extensions was proposed on the 30th March 1999. It included building 2 new tracks at Central Station and building 7 new stations to Wyldton. This would also connect Leightend Airport to the actual city. Works began on 1st January 2001 after heavy consultation. The first section from Central to Lightford opened on September 22nd 2003. Derham Center With the Wyldton Extension, the single platform at Derham wouldn't be able to cope with increased demand. As new platforms had to be built somewhere to turn trains faster, a single station extension was built as the geography near Derham Station was less favourable, Derham was also renewed with this extension. The new Derham Station opened on the 23rd of October 2019 with the extension is due to open shortly after. Current Network The current system has 16 stations. There are 4 branches. Wickton in the West, Derham in the North East, Lyons Manor in the South East and Wyldton in the South. In total there are 30 lifts across the network. Rolling Stock All trains are formed of 3 carriages. 8 units were built for the original 1983 line, with a further 6 being built for the Dayend Extension. In 1995, an order of 12 brand new type trains were ordered. More coming soon Stations A list of LLR stations by branch Wickton Branch * Wickton * Rutton * Willow Village Station * Spokeston * Mill Hill, * Central Station Derham Branch * Central Station * Brunnswick North * Old Aldeton * Dayend * Wickley * Tilton * Derham * Derham Center - Opening 2019 Lyons Manor Branch * Central Station * Brunnswick Wharf * Brunton * Lyons Manor Wyldton Branch * Central Station * South Canada Quay * Lightford * Riverside Hill * Leightend Airport * Kitdon * Wyldton Park * Wyldton Signalling The LLR uses a fixed block system. When first opened, the 'blocks' were about 30 meters apart. However, this caused a lot of delays. So in 1999, the 'blocks' were made to be around 10m apart between Derham and Wickton. The Lyons Manor Line was upgraded in 2002 but there are still quite a few sections with 30m 'blocks'.